kongaifandomcom-20200214-history
Starbuck
Description A shirt would only slow Starbuck down, as he clobbers and confuses those who engage in a close-range brawl. Attacks * The Old One, Two (has the same chance to crit as his other moves: 25%) * Gigaton Punch * Anchor Toss * Tackle Equippable Items Pirate Items *'Ornamental Egg': Works well with Tackle, making it a 75% interrupt. Gigaton Punch also gets a 37.5% chance to daze the enemy. *'Navigator's Sextant': A good option; gives you a better shot at landing a high-damage attack since many people choose to switch out at close range. *'Captain's Grog Mug': Can be found useful, though it is situation-dependent. Given Starbuck's weak Light and Dark defences, more likely to be killed outright. 30% of 80 Health is 24. *'Cursed Dabloons': Can slightly mess with opponent's energy game, which is good for monorangers like Starbuck. Keep in mind that Starbuck himself is not very good at the energy game however. *'Polished Spyglass': Already high hit rates; other items probably better. General Items *'General's Insignia': Works for three moves except for The Old One, Two, which is the move you would be using the most often. Actually modifies his playstyle quite a bit since Anchor Toss becomes a viable move (24 damage ignoring defences, 25% chance to crit for 34 damage). Note that the +4 is added after the crit multiplier, therefore making it +4 still rather than +6. OK choice. *'Girdle of Iron Will': Increases your chance at landing Gigaton Punch, but you should really be using The Old One, Two '''more often which rarely gets interrupted. OK Choice. *Healing Salve: Starbuck is not much of a tank and not expected to stay in play long-term due to his poor energy game so this is a weak choice for him. *Stoneheel Totem: Not a bad choice for a mono-ranger like Starbuck. May encourage characters to stay close, to your advantage. *Yellow Rock of Cowards: People will often try to escape at close range, fairly decent option. *Mindreader's Chalice: Again, people will often try to escape at close range, this threatens them even more, and the restore to full energy is extremely useful in pushing close again. Strategy Strengths * His innate makes him a powerful damage dealer which can give you incredible comebacks from improbable odds. * Good physical resistance * '''The Old One, Two is fast and has a good damage/energy ratio. * Tackle can interrupt enemy's attacks. * Gigaton Punch is effective against opponents with low light resistance; it also has a useful proc that can give you an easy switchout or allow you to land a fast The Old One, Two before they attack probably, usually finishing the character off. Weaknesses * Highly vulnerable to light and dark magic. Multi-hit attacks are very powerful against him. * Weak at far range. Although he has Anchor Toss, it generally produces energy issues: one Anchor Toss and he won't be able to push close and land The Old One, Two. * Not too good energy game, considering the fact that he has to "Get Close" pretty often. If he does, he can only nuke (The Old One, Two or Gigaton Punch) once before resting, while he can Tackle three times. But unlike Cain, he doesn't have great defences and gains little from trading blows. * Gets countered by Girdle of Iron Will which nullifies his innate and stops Tackle from interrupting attacks. Known Bugs None. Full Art Category:Characters Category:Pirates